Control Me
by SirenTemptress
Summary: Hannah needs to find out who her mum is, another girl has the key. She also needs to prove to her Dad that she isn't a little girl anymore-she's 18 after all. But what can a certain winged mutant do to help her? With a new life and new friends, plus making a stand against Magneto and his Brotherhood, what else can the world throw at her? First story in my X-Men series
1. Chapter 1

Control Me...

Life for her was simple, easy. It was magical where she lived, on a small Scottish Island north of the mainland. Everything was perfect in her eyes, peaceful, a dream. At least, for a mutant any way.

The one in question was different from those around her. The rest of her family was normal and she looked normal, she just wasn't normal. She had brown hair that went to just below her shoulders, peachy skin, a figure to match her athletic lifestyle. The only give away of her abnormality were her lilac purple eyes, an unusual colour for any standard person and even more unusual in comparison to the eye colour of her biological parents.

Her ability was to possess and control the mind and body of another, one person at a time-a class 3 mutant ability. She could also hear the thoughts of anyone one around her-a class 2 mutant ability as she couldn't project her thoughts to others, with the exception of other telepathic mutants. Due to her mix of abilities and class, she has no known classification except the fanatical one of 2.5.

She lived with her father, her stepmother and two younger half siblings-a brother and sister. They acted like any normal family would; compared to the other families she'd seen in her 17 years of life. They lived in a small cottage like house by a lake. The lake was practically their back garden, their house a twenty minute walk from the nearest town. There was a swing set in the back garden and one car for the family, due to the fact that only her father worked from outside the home and her stepmother worked away from home.

She shared her room with her younger half sister-two walls were pink, the other two purple. The room was completed by white furniture and curtains. She let her little sister pick the colours due to the fact that she wasn't really that bothered about colour schemes-her favourite colours were white and purple anyway.

On the other hand and the other side of the world, life for him was simple at first, until it happened. He lived in New York with his father, his mother having been murdered when he was just five years old. He and his father lived in a penthouse flat in the middle of the city-just the two of them.

He was also different from the other people around him, but his abnormality was obvious. He was twelve when his ability started to take effect. His father had recently been campaigning against the mutant race, also known as _Homo Superiors. _**(Author's note: Yes, this is what they are actually called!) **When he was twelve, he suddenly suffered a large amount of pain, due to muscle spasms in his back. He then ran to the bathroom in the flat, looked at the reflection in the mirror to see if anything was noticeable and found two 15 cm lines of solid bone covered with the soft down feathers of a baby bird going down his back from the top of his shoulder blades down.

When his father found him, he was devastated. The boy was in floods of tears, feathers and small splats of blood across the floor. He had tried to grate and cut the wings off his back-he was unsuccessful.

From that day, his father swore that he would find a cure for his son and the other 'sick' people in the world-no matter what it took.

The boy was Warren Worthington III.

The girl is me, Hannah Evangeline Wilde-or just Hannah.

This is how we changed each other's lives for the better and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place during the third movie, X-Men Last Stand. The chapters will get longer as the story unfolds. Enjoy!

Chapter 1-Brand New Life, Home and Me!

"Hannah? Han-Han...WAKE UP!" a screechy voice screamed in my ear, Janey! "Mummy and Daddy have called an all fam meeting...whatever that means?" Janey said in her usual happy voice, the voice of a young child who couldn't understand the world, much less be affected by it. She was only 4 but at least she was a bit quieter.

My drowsy eyes began to open. I'm almost 18 now, not that it made much difference-I was still a little girl in my dad and stepmother's eyes. I hadn't yet asked my dad, Ethan, whether or not his wife, Katrina, was my mother. What's the point if I already felt I knew-we just didn't click in the same way a mother should with her daughter, we were more like friends. I got out of bed, still drowsy from my five hour slumber-I had been trying to get a history paper finished in time for school. I shuffled to my mirror, fixing my hair and trying to wake up a bit. I hated my hair in the morning, all mangled and bush like. Luckily, my hair was always straight after a single stroke from any brush or comb that could detangle it first. I was still in my pj's, but I knew my `parent's' wouldn't care either way. They consisted of lilac purple shorts that matched my eyes (I know, it's a weird eye colour) and an oversized baby pink t-shirt with a pair of angel wings and the slogan 'I am me' between the wings. I then slumped downstairs, on my way to the kitchen.

Or so I thought...

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, all there was were suitcases and bags. More than there usually was on a Monday morning-my dad worked in Southern Scotland, we lived in Northern Scotland by St John's Loch. The amount of suitcases, though, was just weird.

"How long are you going for this time Dad?" I say whilst yawning, he's usually only gone for the week and is fine with just a backpack. There's at least fifteen suitcases on the landing.

"Not me, we. We're moving to New York!" My dad replied-hold on, New York? I know I'm not the most sociable of people but seriously? I guess my Dad could see it in my face because he then said "Your moving to a school that can help you to learn about and utilize your powers in a good way, plus you'll be around other's like you." Great, another new school.

In the past eight years, I have been to seven different secondary schools. All because my teacher's and parent's have been worried about how quiet I am and the fact that I keep to myself except when I'm with my family. The truth is, I don't want to risk anything bad happening. You see...

I am a mutant, I'm proud that I'm more unique than the average human being is to another. My ability, however, is something I struggle with. I can possess and control the mind and body of another, one person at a time, plus I am also a one way Telepath. That means I can only hear other peoples thoughts, they can't hear mine as well as the fact that I have unusually strong emotions because of it. I also can't stop it; the thing's some people think are repulsive. For example, if I'm in town and walk past a group of girls who think they're all that and a curvier girl, all I'll hear is 'I wonder how often she has a big mac, like, three times a day' along with 'My diet and exercise regime is so tiring, but I can do this.' I end up hating a group of girl's I don't even now and wanting to cry for the curvy girl like it's the scene in the Titanic movie when Rose let's go of Jack's hand.

But hey, a new place, a new life and a new chance to fit in I guess. Right?

"Wait...How? Who? What?" was all I could say to my Dad.

"A friend told me about it, she has a daughter who goes there..." Great! Story time!

*_Flashback: Ethan Wilde POV*_

_-Phone rings, Ethan picks up-_

'_Hello?' he says._

'_Hi Ethan, its Keelie. I was just wondering how Hannah's doing, is anything weird going on?'_

'_Something weird has been going on with Hannah for years now, Keelie. Hannah's a mutant.'_

'_As is Grace. There's a school for mutants in New York. It teaches then about their individual powers and how to use them. Along with other subjects concerning mutants and average lessons which the general Homo Sapien would do at school.' Trust Keelie Hampton to go on and on about something-maybe it was worth looking into this, though._

'_Ok, I'll have to think about this. What type of school is it?'_

'_A private boarding school, without uniforms. The Professors there want the students to express their individuality as much as possible.' _

'_Ok, I'll have to check this out first-'_

'_Hannah needs to be found though. I'm guessing that if your still here then he hasn't found you.'_

'_Who hasn't found us?'_

' _Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the school. He's telepathic, so maybe Hannah's telepathy is blocking him.'_

'_I never said anything about Hannah's abilities.'_

'_I know, Grace and Hannah have some kind of weird telepathic connection, they can see each other but the person being seen doesn't know it, unless it's just Grace-either way Grace knows Hannah is a telepath. Saying that, I would recommend moving and waiting. If you move to and get a job in New York, then it should be easy.'_

'_Ok Keelie, I'll call you later.'_

'_Alright, goodbye then.' Keelie always hated goodbye's, it never mattered who with, she just hated them._

'_Goodbye.'_

_-Ethan hangs up-_

_*End of Flashback*_

'So I haven't actually got a place yet? What's the point in that?' I asked. Was there any point in it?

'It may be due to your telepathy that the Professor can't find you. Katrina and I have jobs in the city, Steven and Janey have got in to a school. Now all we can do is wait.'

Luckily, Katrina had put aside some clothes for me to wear. Wait, how come my telepathy didn't pick this up? I can hear people's thoughts, they just can't hear mine-one way telepathy, fun huh? Anyway, I got changed into the blue skinny jeans and white vest top Katrina had left out for me, paired with a beige cardigan and some white ballet flats. Katrina had also packed a travel bag for me, containing: my IPod, my favourite book-Archangels, a drawing pad and pencil case, as well as a packet of sweets to eat on the plane.

'Wait for how long Dad? A week, a month, a year? Why do I even have to be found?' I asked. For once, I wasn't the one going crazy.

'I don't know where abouts the school is. No one does.'

'Great' Now I just have to enjoy a plane ride with my 'parents', a brother who spends his life on video games and an adorable little sister who still thinks clouds are made out of Candy Floss **(AN: Cotton Candy).** Fun!

The plane ride wasn't as bad as I thought. I was sat on the same row as my brother and sister, they pretty much slept the whole time. Either that or sucking a lollipop or playing on their gameboys. The food on the other hand, only the dessert was worth eating and the orange juice worth drinking, the rest was either icky or sludgey. My parents were in the row behind and were otherwise not bothered by much, I guess it was because my brother was actually quiet instead of annoying for once.

My first look at New York was nothing special, I guess it was due to the fact that I was in an airport and not the middle of Centre Parks. The next part of New York I saw were the busy streets and car horns of the city. My first thoughts? It was noisy, busy and the exact opposite of what I was used. The quiet and peaceful tendencies of Scotland may have been what I was used to, what I called home...

But New York deserves a shot, right?

The apartment was beautiful, I even had my own room! Sure it was smaller than my room back home, but it was mine, my own room. The walls were a clean white, as was practically everything else in the room, from the bedding to the chest of draws, to the curtains. My room also had a double bed and a glass door leading to a small balcony. I unzipped the suitcase that I had carried from the taxi **(cab).** Inside were items from my old room: my purple fluffy rug, pink and purple flower lights, a picture of my 'mum' when my sister was born, two purple cushions, a pink cushion, a pink and purple striped bed throw and my purple pop up boxes that would soon again hold my science books. I loved biology, especially when it came to learning about how the homo sapiens and homo superiors came to be.

My Dad got a job as the PA of Mr Warren Worthington Jr., his old bosses boss. My Dad deals with the governmental affairs mostly, though. Katrina got a job at Janey's new school as a receptionist, what ever makes the school run easier I guess. My brother, Liam, isn't trusted to walk to and from school alone. He'd probably get run over due to the amount of time he spends on video games or his phone, Liam's our resident family tech. Janey, obviously, is too young to walk to school by herself. She is four and we are in New York after all.

My Dad's new boss, Warren Worthington Jr invited he and I to have a tour of the premises. I have no idea why I was invited but still. Mr Worthington said that today was possibly the biggest day of his newest project. I hadn't read up on it or anything, the name was all I needed. The Mutant Cure.

It eventually hit me. My parents had raised me to believe that being Mutant was no different to being black or white, British or Italian, blonde or brunette. They told me 'I am who I am and I am perfect'. All that disappeared now.

I could feel the salt water start to well up in my eyes, Dad had made me wear contacts today, said he didn't want me scaring people. Now I understood why, now I understood everything. Dad built me up to knock me down, and I wasn't having anything with.

My Dad and Mr Worthington then went into a room made of misted glass. I was allowed in, but I couldn't, I didn't want to see what was to happen next. I didn't have to either.

I turned away from the glass room and saw a piece of paper on the wall opposite. It said 'First tests of The Mutant Cure on those who need it'. The words stuck out like a sore thumb, flashing at me as if they were bright lights in a city centre. Black on white. Why couldn't anyone fight for us? It's all good saying that your against racial discrimination and all that, but doesn't that count us to? We are are hardly any different to homo sapiens than a black women with black hair, dark eyes, is to a white man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Are we not?

I could then hear a voice coming from another hallway, I decided to follow it, see if I could take my mind off of what was happening. That was when I saw another mutant for the first time in my life.


End file.
